


Team Jensen's Super Halloween

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Family fun, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Halloween, Humor, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Smut, Step-parents, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Jensen and Quinn spend Halloween weekend with the boys.





	1. "Neighbors"

[ ](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/image/152442765338)

 

##  **Team Jensen’s Super Halloween**

**Warnings:** None

 **Author’s Note:** Takes place before [Man Cubs](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/mancubs)

 **Special Thanks:** To the super awesome [@theycallmebecca](https://tmblr.co/mRBowAD6B9oYkCKqHhhXXFA) for this cool prompt **[link here](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/149947907508/imagine-clearing-your-garden-before-winter-and) ** and to my beautiful beta cupcake [@ariallane](https://tmblr.co/mkYQVmH4b3yfVUmTSq1I27Q) who read through this at the last minute. She’s my hero!

##  **Part 1 “Neighbors”**

Quinn was pulling a fresh batch of banana bread out of the oven when she heard her cell beeping at her.

 **Jensen:** babe, send the kids out

She smiled to herself and immediately knew he was up to something. He’s been in the backyard for about an hour and a half raking leaves and doing yard work before they had their first snowfall.

He was not impressed that they had a ridiculous amount of leaves in their backyard. They don’t even have a tree. He mumbled something about it not being fair as he was getting dressed to go outside.

He wasn’t wrong, it was their neighbor’s tree after all. She didn’t want to add insult to injury and comment on the fact that that their neighbor’s lawn seemed to be leaf free. As fate would have it, it seems like every single one of their nosey neighbors leaves decided to fall on their side of the fence.

But still, she was wondering what was taking him so long. Her yard was so tiny he should have been done awhile ago. They had plans to buy Halloween costumes for the boys that afternoon and it was getting late.

 **QBall:** what are you up to? We gotta go soon chop chop. Your banana bread is ready xo

She walked towards the sliding glass door and tried to figure out what was going on but she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. She waited for Jensen to text her back. Why did he text her when he could have just come back in and spoke to her? She half expected to see him double timing it back into the house once he knew that his banana bread was ready.

She looked out the window and lamented over the size of her little yard. When she moved her kids to New Hampshire she vowed not to spoil them. Their condominium complex was nice and was in an amazing school district but it was modest compared to what she could have afforded.

Thanks to her ex husband’s family she saw the potential dark side of money and committed herself to giving Cooper and Jackson a normal life.

Clay liked the idea of his little sister and his nephews living in a secure building. The fact that one of his men just happened to live next door was a detail he had conveniently left out when he sold her on the place.

He was so protective. But the joke was on him, she ended up falling in love with the guy that he thought would look out for her. She couldn’t regret her decision to buy her condo. If she never moved in she might never have met Jensen. He’s changed all of their lives for the better.

But the boys were getting so big. Maybe she should think about getting a bigger place soon? She liked the idea of growing her own vegetables again like she did in California. Maybe even getting a bigger dog?

If they had some land at least all of the leaves they would rake up every year would come from trees that they got to enjoy.

The more she let herself dream of a bigger place she considered that maybe it wouldn’t be the end of the world if the boys had their own room. Maybe she could finally have a proper office? Her freelance work has been out of control lately. A smirk cross her lips as she thought she has published a novel, and a more than a half dozen successful children’s books and she still does the majority of her work on her bed like a college student.

She gazed out into her backyard and envisioned a future yard where they could host cookouts with their friends and where there was room for Cooper and Jackson to run around and play with football with Jensen. Her heart swelled that she had automatically included him in her little future fantasy.

She should ask him to officially move in soon. He was her home. It didn’t matter what their address was.

“Coop! Jack! Come ‘er a minute.”

She was still holding her phone and spying out the window when the kids came barging into the living room.

“Is it time to go shopping Mommy?” Jack was practically bouncing with excitement.

“I wanna be Spiderman!”

“Of course you do!” Ever since he got his spiderman cup Cooper has been obsessed with the character, he’s had his costume planned since the end of the summer.

“Not yet. J wants you guys to go outside and see him. Go get your boots on.”

Quinn was curious to see what was going on too. She pulled on a pair of Uggs and her oversized chunky knit sweater that Jensen liked to call her “big granny sweater.” She quickly poured herself and Jensen fresh cups of coffee and called the dogs over.

Jack pulled the patio door open with all his might and closed it behind the three of them.

She chuckled to herself and watched the boys confused faces as they looked around for him. She had no idea where he was either.

“Jaaaaaaay!!” Cooper called out at the top of his little lungs.

“Shh Sweetie we have neighbors. No yelling like that okay.”

Reason number 6783 why they should think about moving.  

Duke and Daisy sniffed at the large pile of leaves in the corner of the yard and she knew exactly what was going on. He was hiding in the goddamn leaves! She was actually a little disappointed that she hadn’t thought to do it too.

“I think he’s hiding. Let’s go find him.”

The boys were extra excited for the challenge and raced around the yard with the pups chasing after them.

She followed behind them at a much slower pace and tried not to spill their coffees. There were only so many places to look and they had exhausted all of them quickly. They started calling for him again.

“Jaaay!” Cooper called out a little more quietly.

“He might be this way sweetheart.” she motioned to the corner of the yard with her head and he grabbed his little brother’s hand and sailed past her.

“Did he go back ta his house Mommy?” little Jacks bottom lip started to quiver and it looked like he was going to cry. “I don’t wanna ‘im to leaf us.”

“Oh baby no-” her comforting words were cut off by Jensen yelling loud and making monster noises as he jumped out of the leaves and grabbed Cooper in a big bear hug.

She was so focused on Jack that she forgot all about Jensen’s impending prank. She was so frightened and taken off guard that her arms shook and she spilled half the contents of each mug on the grass.

Jack face changed immediately from sadness to pure delight. A huge smile stretched across his face once he found Jensen. He bounced twice in the air like Tigger and clapped his little hands together before he ran and jumped on him and his big brother.

She laughed at her boys rolling around in the leaves and left the mugs on the grass. She grabbed a big handful of leaves and threw them at Jensen.

“You scared the crap outta me! I spilled our coffees!”

“Ha! I’m not even sorry.” he volleyed back with a huge grin. “I’ll take ya to Starbucks later Qball.”

He lunged for her legs and wrapped his strong arms them, tipping her over. He was swift and agile and twist around to break her fall as they fell back into the huge pile of leaves. His face felt cold as he kissed her and laughed loudly.

She screeched and screamed as Jensen and Jackson pounced on her and started mercilessly tickling her.

“Uh Mommy?” Cooper didn’t sound impressed and had a cross look on his face. They stopped their tickle assault and craned their necks in his direction to give him their attention.

“We have neighbors remember?” he huffed with his hands on his hips.

Jensen and Quinn pressed their lips together and tried not to burst out laughing hearing him use his mother’s words against her. They looked at each other and smiled. Then out of nowhere Jackson threw a handful a leaves in Cooper’s face.

“Oh it’s on like Donkey Kong.” Jensen challenged and scrambled to his feet and tackled both of the boys back down into the leaves.

Costume shopping can wait, they were making memories.

——————————————————————————————

“Okay. One deluxe Spiderman costume. That was easy. What about you Jack Attack?”

Jensen was trying so hard to get the little 4 years old attention but his little face was squished tightly against his mother’s shoulder.

“Shhh baby. All of this is just pretend.” Quinn kissed his little cheek and whispered softly in his ear.

All of the scary Halloween decorations at the costume store were very effective on the little guy. Quinn has had to comfort him and carry him around on her hip the whole time.

Jensen’s playful jokes weren’t working. He needed his mom. Quinn just wanted to buy what they needed and get the hell out of there.

She couldn’t fault the little guy, some of those animatronic displays freaked her out a little bit too.

“Just tell Mommy what you want to be for Halloween and J will find it for you okay.”

They set off a motion sensor and a large animatronic witch screamed loudly and cackled. She felt Jackson shake and his little arms wrapped around her neck a little tighter. She rubbed his back and bounced him like she did when he was a baby.

Jensen deeked around her and switched off the annoying display.

“See all better little man.” his heart was breaking for the little guy.

He mentally nixed all of his plans to build a haunted house for the boys at home. Maybe in a year or two the youngest member of Team Jensen will be old enough for a scarier Halloween.

“Come on, tell us what you what to be this year and we’ll buy it. Superman?” he shook his head against her. “Paw Patrol? A Minion?”

Jensen started looking around for ideas “Clown?”

Quinn shot him a pointed look and he gave her an exaggerated pained expression and mouthed “Sorry.”

“Ummm what do we have here?” Jensen started flipping through the rack of costumes. “We have Star Wars, Transformers, Minecraft, The Hulk, Harry Pot-”

“Hulk!” he mumbled in her shoulder.

“Sold!” Jensen quickly snatched up the last costume in his size. “See that wasn’t so bad was it? Let’s git outtda here! I owe your mom some Starbucks.”

“Wait, aren’t you and Mommy going to get a costume?” Cooper didn’t wait for an answer and spun around on his heel and headed for the adult side of the store.

“Coop! Dude, we gotta get your brother outta here.” Jensen called after him. He knew that the decorations and displays in the adult section were probably going to be worse.

But he didn’t listen. His shaggy blonde hair bounced as he skipped down to the other end of the store.

They finally caught up to him and found him playing with a full sized Captain America shield.

“This is who you should be J!” Cooper held up the shield and did his best superhero pose. “You can protect Jack from all the scary stuff!”

“Noooo way. Captain America is lame. I’m more of an Iron Man guy.”

“I dunno babe. I think you’d look pretty good in a Cap suit.”

There was something in Quinn’s voice that got his attention.

“Seriously? Captain America does it for you?”

She winked at him and shifted Jackson’s weight a little.

“You do it for me. Plus how cute would it be when you take the kids trick or treating? Captain America, Spiderman, and a little Hulk?”

“Imma BIG ‘ulk!” Jack corrected.

“Yes you are Sweetheart. I am well aware of that.” she added dryly.

“Here let me take him.” Jensen put his arms out but Jack didn’t want to let go of his mom.

“He’s tired, the great ‘Team Jensen Leaf War’ wore him out.”

“Jack. J is gunna be Cap for Halloween! Does that make you feel better?” Cooper as trying to cheer up his little brother and it seemed to be working.

“ Weely? You gunna be Cap J?”

Jack finally emerged from his mother shoulder and his big blue eyes looked so innocent and hopeful. There was no way that Jensen was going to say no.

“Sure thing little dude.”

He wasn’t sure who looked happier Jackson or his mom. It was then that a plan was hatched.

Cooper and Jackson were playing with some of the props and accessories while he picked out everything that he needed. He came up behind Quinn and pinched her butt and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She leaned into him he handed her a red wig.

“If I’m getting stuck dressing up how about you get in on the festivities too?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Something that maybe we could enjoy later…” he wiggled his eyebrows and she rolled her eyes.

“Calm down. I am not going as a slutty anything. Not with Alyssa and the nuggets around.”

“Nawww. I swear you’ll be covered up…mostly. I’m thinking that we should stick with the whole ‘superhero theme’ we got goin’ here.”

He pulled out the black catsuit he had draped under his Cap suit.

“Whadda say? Wanna be Black Widow?” he was beaming with excitement as he rocked from his toes to his heels. “You’ve totally got the tits for it.”

She puffed out a loud laugh and smacked him. He growled playfully and wrapped both arms around her pinning her arms to her sides and kissed the side of her neck.

He ignored Coopers gagging noises at their PDA and rubbed his scruffy beard against her skin to make her squirm and giggle.

“I’m game. I can’t wait to see you in your suit.”

“Dude, I can’t to see you in yours!”

 


	2. "Crazy In Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn go to the pumpkin patch with his sister and his niece. But before they get there they have some alone time.

[ ](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/152528119963/team-jensens-super-halloween-warnings-lots-of)

 

##  **Team Jensen’s Super Halloween**

**Warnings:** Lots of Smutty Smut (penetrative sex, oral sex)

 **Author’s Notes:** Takes place before **“**[ **Man Cubs”**](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/mancubs)

 **Special Thanks:**  To [@alievans007](https://tmblr.co/mgh2wzjh4HmK8wRc_pRHvKA) for this awesome prompt **[link here](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/149903366873/mrsjacksonteller-heather-lynn-mothers-day)**  and to my beta reader[@ariallane](https://tmblr.co/mkYQVmH4b3yfVUmTSq1I27Q) for always dropping whatever she’s doing to help me fix up whatever silly story I’m working on. I love your guts sweetheart, I hope I’m half the friend to you that you are to me! Xo

##  **[PART 1](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/152442765338/team-jensens-super-halloween-warnings-none) **

##  **[Part 2 “Crazy In Love”](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/152528119963/team-jensens-super-halloween-warnings-lots-of) **

“Babe?… _Baaaaabe_.”

Quinn barely heard Jensen softly cooing her name as she slept on top of him. His fingers skirted and danced down her bare arm trying to gently wake her. She huffed and slid her head off his chest and turned her back to him.

“It can’t be time to get up yet.” she mumbled into her pillow.

She opened one eye and her suspicions were confirmed. It was only 6:30am on a Sunday. She was willing to bet money that the boys weren’t even up yet.

She felt the bed shift and his large heavy arm wrap around her waist and pull her towards him. His morning wood pressed hard against her ass.

She knew what he was after but tried to ignore him and go back to sleep. They had a long day ahead of them at the pumpkin patch and wanted to catch as many zzz’s as she could. Besides, last night wore her out, she’s surprised that he was ready to go again.

He wasn’t taking the hint and started to nuzzle against her neck and leave small gentle kisses behind her ear. The soft delightful groaning coming from the back of his throat was slowly making her warm up to the idea.

She wiggled her ass into him and let out a long sigh. She was tired and lazy, but she was so easily seduced by that man she started to change her mind. He pressed into her harder making his intentions more obvious and silently asking for the green light. She rolled her hips into him in reply. She hasn’t opened her eyes yet, but she was game.

He brushed some of her long hair off her shoulder and kissed any bare skin that he could find. He started to grind his hips against her and squeeze her breast over her tank top. His aggressive hungry touch was making her wet. Who was she kidding? She was a total slut for him.

“I had the best fuckin’ dream Q.”

Between the feeling of his hands on her and hearing the lust in his deep gravely voice, he was very effectively turning her on. She reached behind her, in between their two bodies and palmed his warm hard cock through his boxer shorts.

“Apparently. Is that what has you so -” she was cut off from her thoughts by his teeth raking down her bare shoulder. She gasped at the sensation and softly moaned his name. She still hasn’t opened her eyes.

He flipped over onto his back and she instantly missed his body heat against her.

“It was awesome, I dreamed that you were in your Black Widow costume and that actress chick that plays her was there too…” he explained as he lifted up his hips and pulled his boxers off. “…it was so fuckin’ hot babe.”

“So who ended up turning you on exactly? Me or Scarlett Johansson?” she teased through her amused giggles.

“Do you even have to ask?”

“Scarlett’s beautiful. I’m sorry you had to wake up stuck with little ‘ol me.”

His hard sculpted stomach was back up against her back and he was pawing at her breasts before she could finish shimmying out of her little pyjama shorts.

“Fuck that. You’re fuckin’ _gorgeous_.” he growled into the back of her ear and quickly helped her peel her shorts off the rest of the way.

He held the base of his cock and aligned himself and forcefully pressed into her.

He gave her no time to adjust to her size before he started wantonly fucked her.

“Holy shit J.”

“You’re so fuckin’ tight like this.”

She reached around and grabbed his ass and encouraged him to fuck her harder, not that he needed it.

“Don’t stop.”

His arm wrapped around her neck, holding her in a gentle headlock as he pounded into her. She kissed his bicep and flicked her tongue against his skin. She loved it when he was like this.

“Christ.” he groan into her ear.

He turned her head towards his face and kissed her lips. His kiss didn’t match the speed and intensity in which he was fucking her. It was sweet and loving, she felt her orgasm building out of nowhere and moaned into his mouth.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” he whispered in her ear. “Come for me Quinn. I wanna feel you come.”

“Touch me. I’m close baby. Make me come.” she whined and sounded like she was begging. It wasn’t going to take much to tip her over the edge.

He let go of her neck and traced her lips with the pad of his thumb. He pushed his thumb passed her lips and smiled his devilish smile as she twirled her tongue around it and sucked on it.

“Fuck.” he closed his eyes and hissed through his teeth. His punishing rhythm faltered for a moment before he picked up his speed again. He had to make her come. He wasn’t going to last long. “So good. I wanna fuck that mouth of yours later.”

She moaned and nodded her head in agreement with his thumb still in her mouth.

He slowly pulled his thumb out of her mouth and brought it between her thighs. She opened her legs slightly, giving him access to her clit. She cursed and bite her bottom lip once he reached his mark.

He spread her wetness over her clit and ran his thumb over it in fast hard circles. He watched her face and tried to memorize every detail of her bliss. She started to call out but covered her mouth with her hands so that she wouldn’t make too much noise. It was amazing to watch her lose control.

He knew that she was must be close and decided to use her kink to send her over the edge. He ran his teeth over her bare shoulder with every intention of biting her, but felt her coming around his cock before he had the chance.

Her body shuddered and she tried to catch her breath. He soothed her and fucked her through her orgasm at the same time.

“Goooood girl.” he praised into her ear and smoothed away her hair from her face.

She snaked her arm up and around his neck and kept his face close to hers.

“I love you.” she breathlessly mouthed her words and gulped for air. “Come for me Jake.”

He nodded his head in agreement against her cheek and fucked her harder and faster in hopes of finding his own release.

It took mere moments for him to call out into her neck and squeeze her body tightly against him as came inside her.

“ _Good morning._ ” she playfully sang out a few moments later.

“No shit huh?”

——————————————————————————-

“Lower Babe.”

Jensen’s strong hands felt amazing kneading her sore muscles. She reached for her body wash and squeezed some onto her loofa.

“ _Come on Q Ball!_ Just try it on.”

“Jensen!” she snapped at him.

She immediately felt bad, she was sharper with him than she had intended to be. But before she had a chance to apologize he squeezed her shoulders harder and she flinched.

“Ouch. Too rough.”

She was trying to enjoy a nice hot shower and shoulder massage before the chaos of the day started. Unfortunately, her boyfriend has asked her four times in the span of 15 minutes to put her Halloween costume on almost two whole days before the holiday.

“Shit Sorry.”

She spun around and gave him a little playful shove in retaliation. It was like a kitten going up against a brick wall.

“Dude, keep it in your pants. Halloween is tomorrow night. I know you had this super hot Scarlett Johansson dream but- ”

“Are you jealous?” he cut her off and smirked down at her.

She huffed at him and spun around under the spray of the water.

“Of a dream? Jensen you can fuck whoever you want in your dreams. That’s your only free pass.”

He puffed out a loud laugh and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the back of her shoulder. He was hard again. She couldn’t believe it.

“Just so you know. It wasn’t hot because I was fucking some hot actress. It was hot because that hot actress was fucking _you_.”

“ _Ohhhhh_.”

He reached up and took both of her breasts into his hands and continuously rolled his thumbs over her nipples. It felt nice. Too nice. She had to get breakfast ready before everyone showed up.

“But I’m still dyin’ to see how these tits fill out that catsuit babe.”

“Dude!”

“So is that a _hard_ no?” he pressed his erection against her to be funny.

“I wish we had more time.” she regretfully chuckled.

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you against that wall since we walked in here.” his voice was rich deep and sexy. He motioned with his chin to the tiled shower wall where he has made her come countless times.

His words were working their magic and she started doing the math in her head.

“We can’t. I gotta get dressed Babe. Your sister will be here soon.”

“Ah. Sure bring up my sister. You’re really trying to kill my boner aren’t you?’

She turned around and looked at his very impressive erection with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“As much as I would love to take care of that for ya, I gotta make breakfast. But feel free to use up the rest of the hot water.” she winked at him and handed him the handle end of her loofah.

“That’s cold babe. He misses you.” he shook his hips to make his cock bounce.

“ _Come back Quinn. I love you._ ” he made a silly voice that she assumed was him speaking for his dick.

He didn’t get the round two that he was hoping for, but the smile on her face was priceless. He could hear her laughing all the way into her bedroom.

She quickly dried herself off and threw on the clothes that she had picked out for the day. She started to regret her decision when she heard Jensen performing his own private concert in her shower. Her heart swelled, she loved that man.

She stepped a little closer to her bathroom door hoping to make out what in the world he was singing.

_“I look and stare so deep in your eyes, I touch on you more and more every time, When you leave I’m begging you not to go, Call your name two or three times in a row,”_

She pressed her lips together and tried so hard not to burst out laughing but she was finding it possible. Her chest was shaking trying to hold it all in as she poked her head in the door and watched him rock out in the shower.

The shower door was pretty steamy but she could make out that he was holding her pink loofah as a microphone and belting out his best Beyonce. Not just any Beyonce, he was singing one of her old school favorites. One that he has teased her mercilessly for ever since they met. He knew all the fucking words!

She could have sworn at one point he put his hand on his hip and tried to do a dance move.

_“Such a funny thing for me to try to explain, How I’m feeling and my pride is the one to blame.‘Cuz I know I don’t understand, Just how your love can do what no one else can.”_

She was torn between grabbing her phone to save this moment for prosperity (and future blackmail) or jumping in the shower with him.

Fuck it. She went with plan b.

“ _Got me lookin’ so crazy right now, your love’s got me lookin’ so crazy._ HOLY FUCKING MOTHER SHIT! QUINN!” he spotted her out of the corner of his eyes and shook with fright. She scared him so bad that he almost slipped.

She pounced on him fully clothed and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips found her as he pushed her up against the shower wall.

Her hands were everywhere, as if she had to touch all of him at once. She couldn’t pull him close enough to her. She was on fire for him and was desperate for him to know how much she loved him.

His hands were tangled in her hair trying to position her to deepen his kiss. Their teeth clashed as they battled. He pushed his cock against her wet jeans and tried to pop her button open with his fingers.

Instead she dropped to her knees and ran her flat tongue up and down his length.

“Jesus Christ.” he groan as he watched her.

“You said you wanted to fuck my mouth.”

“You’re fuckin’ crazy you know that.”

He watched her on her knees, stroking his cock. Her clothes were now completely soaked through.

She raised an eyebrow and cupped his balls while she sucked on the head of dick and rubbed her fully pouty lips against it.

“Thanks for not saying _‘crazy in love’_.” he puffed out a small laugh that turned into a gasp when she quickly took him to the very back of her throat.

She took him in as far as she could go and stroked with her hand all that she couldn’t. She was going to make him come in record time. The way she sucked him and twirled her tongue around had his knees buckling.

She bobbed her head faster and faster and rolled his balls in the palm of her hand. He was overwhelmed. Her big blue eyes were glowing and never left his. He loved her so fucking much it was hard to think straight.

“Baby I’m gunna -” he braced himself against the wall and she sucked on him harder and faster.

She let him go with a wet pop and pumped him faster with her fist.

“Come baby. Come in my mouth.”

He reached down grabbed a handful of her wet hair and pulled her face closer to his cock as he started to come. She pumped him even faster and encouraged him to come.

“Ah fuck.” he chanted over and over as she sent him over the edge.

She opened her mouth wide and received the majority of what he had to give her. The spray of the shower washed away the rest from her chin.

“Come ‘er crazy girl.” He playfully tugged on her hair and helped her to her feet. It was a struggle to peel her wet clothes off her. But they laughed the whole time.

————————————————————

It was rare, but Quinn had to wake up the boys to get the day started. Their sleepy little faces were not very impressed to see her until she reminded them that today was pumpkin patch day. They have been looking forward to going for weeks now.

She had them all dressed and in the kitchen while she started breakfast. Annie, John, and Alyssa should be here any minute so she was making extra.

Jensen finally emerged from the bedroom and greeted the boys with high fives and kisses to the tops of their heads.

“Mornin’ babe.” he came up behind her and kissed the side of her neck as if this was the first time he’s seen her all morning.

“Morning.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“You can put the coffee on if you don’t mind.”

There was a knock at the door and the dogs started barking. Cooper jumped out of his chair anxious to greet their visitors. Jensen followed behind him and came back a moment or two later with Annie and Alyssa in tow, minus Annie’s husband John.

“Hey Sweetie.” she greeted her friend with a kiss on the cheek. She could sense that something was wrong when her smile didn’t meet her eyes.

Alyssa and Jensen sat down at the table and waited for their pancakes. Alyssa was already half way through a story about the history of the pumpkin patch they were headed to. The little smarty pants did her homework. Jensen gave her his undivided attention.

“Hey, Q.”

Annie looked annoyed but her voice gave nothing away. Quinn wasn’t used to seeing her friend battling with her emotions like that.

“No John?”

“Nope he’s going to stay home to watch _football._ ”

Quinn caught the bitter emphasis she put on the word football. Jensen was a little annoyed about missing the game too but at least he was still wanting to come. Annie’s sad eyes reached her and she wished she could do something to make her feel better.

“Coffee?” she asked with a sympathetic smile.

Before she could answer Jensen stood up quickly from his chair and headed to the coffee maker.

“Coffee! I forgot! I got this.”

Quinn smiled at him and poured the kids some juice and Annie leaned up against the kitchen island and popped a strawberry into her mouth. Seemingly lost in her thoughts.

Things were working like clockwork. Soon all the kids were fed and Jensen had them in the bathroom helping them clean up. Quinn took the opportunity to pull Annie aside.

“Sweetie, are you sure you’re okay?”

“John doesn’t make me coffee!” she whined and pouted.

She looked like she had been holding all of this in for awhile and a dam was breaking. Quinn didn’t know what to say. She had enough sense to know that she was not just upset about coffee.

“Oh Annie…”

Quinn reached out her arms to her and she didn’t hesitate to curl up into them. She could feel how upset she was, but Ann was tough. She didn’t let herself cry. She was breaking Quinn’s heart.

“Jensen and I can take Alyssa today if you want. Give you a break?” She asked into her friends hair and rubbed her back.

“No. I’m not going to bail on our daughter like-” Annie cut herself off before she say anything spiteful.

“We’re going out for lunch soon just you and me.” Quinn wasn’t asking, she was telling. Annie understood and nodded her head.

“Whoa, what did I miss?” Jensen stopped in his tracks and quickly tried to read the situation.

“Nuttin’ punk.” The girls let go of each other and smiled at the look of concern on his face. “It’s like you’ve become the perfect boyfriend overnight, what happened?” Annie teased her older brother. “Lobotomy? Invasion of the body snatchers? Did Quinn cast some kind of spell on you?”

“Fack off Ann.” Jensen relaxed a little bit now that she was busting his chops. “I’ll have you know that I got a visit from an old priest and a young priest.”

“If an exorcism is all it takes to make a guy skip a football game and spend time with his kid maybe I should look into one?”

Her words registered with him and he stood up straighter and squared his shoulders. Quinn knew how much he loved his niece. Hearing that she might be in any kind of pain would always hit him hard.

“Want me to talk to him?”

“No of course not. At ease soldier.”

———————————————————————————

Jensen didn’t like hearing that there was nothing he could do to help. Quinn could see it weighing on him the whole ride to the pumpkin patch. Annie had all three of the kids in her mini van and Jensen and Quinn were following them close behind in his truck.

“It sucks babe. But you can’t get involved if she doesn’t want you to. She’s a grown up now.”

It was a hard pill for him to swallow, he’s been protecting her ever since they were kids. But he knew Quinn was right.

“It still sucks.”

“I know. I just said that.” she reached over and massged behind his neck. He didn’t look at her but let out a deep breath. He was starting to let his tension go. She was so proud of him.

“Babe. The best thing that you _CAN_ do, is be the best uncle you can be to Alyssa. Let her know that you’ll always be there for her.”

“That _WE’LL_ always be there for her.” he reached behind his neck and pulled her hand to his lips.

“Exactly.”

Hearing the love that Quinn had in her voice for his family warmed his heart. She was right, there was nothing that he really could do to fix things for his sister. He doubted that kicking John’s ass would all of a sudden make him a loving husband and father.

John was a good guy. Or so he thought. He had no idea where all of this was coming from. He wanted to make the day fun for his family. His hands were tied otherwise.

The pumpkin patch was actually a lot more fun then he thought it would be. He and Annie never did anything like this as kids. Watching the kids faces light up at all of the attractions made him forget all about the football game he was missing.

There were mini train rides, bobbing for apples, hayrides, apple cider, hot chocolate. He pulled the kids to each and every thing he saw. Quinn would fall back from time to time and have hushed conversations with his sister. He gave them their space and tried not to let the heavy look in his sister’s eyes affect him.

The three kids were having a great time. It was cool to watch Alyssa mother little Jack. It was even cooler to watch him let her. His little hand barely left hers the entire time they were there. He didn’t know whether to be worried or relieved that her father’s absence hasn’t really affected her. It dawned on him that he never saw John at any of her soccer games either. That never seemed like a red flag until now. He hated the idea that maybe she was used to her father not being around.

The girls texted him and let him know that they had lunch bought and ready for everyone. He was making his way back to them when he came across a part of the farm that he had missed before. It was a cool mock up of an amusement park midway. All of the games had something to do with pumpkins, apples, or Halloween. He saw the girls waving at them from the picnic tables and sent the three kids running in their direction.

He had some business to take care of first

He did want to admit how much money he spent trying to win Quinn a giant stuffed Bulldog. But watching her beam with pride as he walked over to the girl’s picnic table made it all worth it.

She jumped out of her seat with the goofiest smile on her face and practically screamed “LYSSA! Look what Uncle J won you!”

QBall for the save. He couldn’t have loved her more for thinking of his niece.

After lunch it was time for the corn maze. With the kids fed and fuelled up on fresh apple juice, they were full of energy and were up to the challenge. Annie had a copy of the maze on her phone and was helping the kids navigate, but letting them make enough mistakes to make it fun.

It was awesome to see Annie interacting with Cooper and Jack. They both had giant heart eyes for her. Quinn loved that her family was growing. Her kids were getting the kind of childhood that she never really had. All she’s had since her parents died was her grandmother and older brother Clay. Her kids had so many people that loved them, she had so much to be grateful for.

She took Jensen’s hand and made him fall back a little bit and motioned to his sister and the kids with her chin.

“What?” he was confused.

“Wanna scare the crap outta them?” she whispered sinisterly and wiggled her eyebrows.

“I fuckin’ love the shit outta you babe!”

Jensen didn’t need any convincing. She knew that he lived for that kinda stuff.

She pulled out her phone and opened the corn maze app on that she had downloaded while they were planning out their trip.

Having a special op soldier boyfriend comes in handy sometimes. Especially when you need to be extra sneaky and navigate your way ahead in a corn maze undetected. Even though he was taking their “mission” too seriously he held her hand and playfully grabbed her ass whenever he could.

The boys never knew what hit them when the two of them jumped out at them through the corn stalks and chased after them making loud monster noises.

A chorus of screams were heard from all four of them. The loudest screams came from his sister Ann! She was terrified and her whole body shook with fright.

Quinn did her best to tackle Alyssa to the ground and tickle her while Jensen threw his sister over his shoulder. The boys couldn’t stop laughing and threw leaves and old corn cobs at whoever they could hit.

“Dammit Jake!” he set Annie on her feet and grabbed his chest as he laughed at her.

“You should have seen your face!”

She shoved his shoulder hard with two hands and almost knocked him over.

“YOU!” she turned to Quinn with mock seriousness, it was hard for her to keep a straight face as she pointed her finger at her. “I expected crap like this from him, but not from you!”

Her serious lecture trailed into a fit of giggled.

“Dude, it was her idea!”  

“You two losers are made for each other!” she teased with laughter in her voice.

He roared loudly and threw his sister over his shoulder again and spun her around. It was great to hear her howling with laughter. He couldn’t fix everything in her life for her, but he vowed to always be there for her.  

He stopped spinning and watched Quinn and the boys tickle his niece and put his sister back on her feet. She surprised him by lunging at him giving him a tight hug. He hugged her back just as hard and heard her squeak.

He had an overwhelming feeling that Team Jensen was going to be okay.

 


	3. "Dirty Pumpkins & Stolen Candy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Quinn celebrate Halloween with their loved ones.

[ ](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/152701074803/team-jensens-super-halloween-part-1-part-2)

 

##  **Team Jensen’s Super Halloween**

##  **[PART 1](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/152442765338/team-jensens-super-halloween-warnings-none)   |   [PART 2](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/152528119963/team-jensens-super-halloween-warnings-lots-of)** **  
**

**Summary:** Jensen and Quinn spend Halloween with their loved ones.

 **Warnings:** None. All Fluff and Angst

 **Author’s Note:** Takes place before [Man Cubs](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/mancubs)

 **Special Thanks:** To [@ariallane](https://tmblr.co/mkYQVmH4b3yfVUmTSq1I27Q) for being an awesome beta! And to [@theycallmebecca](https://tmblr.co/mRBowAD6B9oYkCKqHhhXXFA) for coming up with an awesome idea to do a little “deleted scene smutty companion drabble” for afterwards. Otherwise this fic would be way too long! 

##  **[Part 3: “Dirty Pumpkins & Stolen Candy”](http://heather-lynn.tumblr.com/post/152701074803/team-jensens-super-halloween-part-1-part-2) **

By the time they got home from the pumpkin patch the sun had long since set. Jensen made two different trips to carry the sleeping boys into the house, whereas it took Quinn and Annie maybe four trips to carry in the crazy amount of pumpkins and apples that Jensen insisted on buying before they left.

All in all it was a great day. Quinn really wanted to make it a yearly family tradition. Watching Jensen bounce around and play with the kids all day made her indescribably happy. His youthful energy was infectious. She loved the example that he set for her kids.

He was so good with the boys. He had a natural rapport with them that was so cool to watch. It was so obvious to anyone that saw them together that the boys had him wrapped around their little fingers.

Watching him be so loving and careful while he carried the boys inside gave her butterflies in her stomach. There was something about that man in “daddy mode” that always made her knees go weak.

Spending some one on one time with his sister Annie was fun too, even with what she was going through in her marriage. They’ve had an easy friendship since they first met. But the more time they’ve spent together, the closer they’ve become. Quinn was truly starting to feel like she was gaining a sister. She found that she started to care about her independent of Jensen.

The two of them even got tattoos together after a few too many mimosas last mother’s day.

They didn’t realize it when they first met, but she had a lot in common with Jensen’s little sister. They both had their children unexpectedly and fairly early in their lives. Quinn was a young wannabe journalist when she got pregnant with Cooper at 24. Annie was even younger than that, and was 20 years old when she found out that she was having Alyssa.

Quinn thought she was such a badass for finishing nursing school. Her and John didn’t have half the resources that she did when she got pregnant.

Unfortunately, the similarities between the two women didn’t end there. They both had shotgun weddings after they found out they were pregnant. Quinn’s marriage ended almost 5 years ago, and now Annie’s appeared to be on the rocks too.

Quinn fell asleep on Jensen’s shoulder on the ride home and didn’t have a chance to fill him in on what was going on. She was not looking forward to sharing with him what Annie had told her.

Annie spilled her guts once her daughter was out of earshot. John was always working. If he isn’t working he’s on his phone or snapping at her and Alyssa. It’s been this way for the better part of a year. She feels like she living with an ill tempered roommate. Quinn listened to her tell story after story of him letting her and Alyssa down. Forgiving him was getting harder and harder. It was heartbreaking.

Quinn made a mental note to take Alyssa out more often. Annie has so much on her plate, she wanted to try and help out wherever she could.

Quinn brought the last of the pumpkins into the her apartment and headed back out to the parking lot to say goodbye and what she saw made her stop in her tracks.

Annie’s driver side door was open and the interior light of her mini van was on. She could see Alyssa sleeping with her head resting on the giant stuffed bulldog that her uncle had won for her. Poor Annie was standing there in the middle of the parking lot with her brother, sobbing in his arms.

She felt like she was intruding on them, so she let them have their moment and went back into the building with a heavy heart.

———————————————

Quinn grabbed her grandmother blanket and curled up on the couch with the dogs. She tried to read her book, but she kept looking at the door and waiting for Jensen to walk through it.

She really hoped that everyone was going to be okay. Jensen had a pretty short list of people that he truly cared about and his sister was pretty high up on his list. She knew that any pain or sadness she was feeling was going to be felt by him as well.

She gave up on her book and rested her head on some throw pillows. Duke and Daisy haven’t seen her all day and were stoked to stretch out on top of her.

She started to drift off to sleep when she heard him opening the door.

She watched him close the door softly behind him, he looked so tired. He leaned up against the door and took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand. She wished she could wave a magic wand and make all of this better for him and for Annie.

He dropped his shoulders and ran his hand down his face. He must think that she was sleeping.

“Babe?” she whispered.

“Shit. _Heeey_.” he quickly faked a smile and made his way towards the couch.

She moved to get up but he motioned for her to stay where she was. He sat down on the other end of the couch and lifted up her legs and placed them in his lap.

“How is she?”

He let out a deep sigh before he answered her.

“I dunno Q. She told me most of it I think.”

He looked down and started squeezing and massaging her feet. She could tell that he was trying to figure something out in his head. She waited for him to talk to her.

“I don’t know how to help her.” he confessed after a long silence. “I always worry I’ll say the wrong thing and make it worse. You’re better at stuff like that.”

He started massaging up her calves. His hands were strong and warm, she was completely relaxing under his touch. After walking around all day she felt like she could melt into the couch. Funny thing was, he wasn’t really doing it for her, touching her was helping him think.

“I mean…you’re the first real normal, half way healthy relationship I’ve ever had. She’s always been the one that’s had her life figured out…I’ve always been the fuck up.”

“Jake don’t say that.”

“I just mean…”

He finally looked her in the eye and she gave him a sympathetic smile.

“I’m no relationship expert.” he looked down at her legs and rubbed his hands up and down them. “Meeting you was such dumb luck.”

“I know you wish that you could fix everything for her Jake. That’s the way that you’re wired and I love you for it. But there’s no magic cure. They have to work it out between the two of them. I gave her my therapist’s number, she does couples therapy. Maybe that might help?”

“If she can’t get him to go to his own daughters soccer game how the fuck is she going to get him into a god damn shrinks office?” he bitterly shook his head and pressed his lips together. This was so hard for him to digest.

“I dunno babe. We just have to be there for her and let her know that we love her.”

“Do I make you happy?” he asked her suddenly.

He so earnestly wanted and answer but she was floored by the question.

“Of course you do! Why would you ask me something like that?”

“My job. I love what I do, but I’m gone all the time. I’m not here when you need me. Really, if you think about it how different are me and John?”

“It’s not the same thing and you know it.” she was almost annoyed that he would put himself down like that. Especially after they’ve just had such a great weekend together as a family.

“You’re just being nice.” he shook his head dismissively and looked away from her.

She stared at him for a moment completely gobsmacked.

“Fuck off, I’m not just being nice. J look at me.”

It took him a moment, but his eyes finally met hers the pain and vulnerability she found in them cut her to the quick. How could he doubt how wonderful he was with her and the boys? He made all three of them feel like the most important people in the world.

“The difference between you and John, is that you _WANT_ to spend time with us. Don’t you?” he started to answer but she kept going. “When were all together are you’re involved and attentive. When you’re _HERE_ , you’re actually _HERE._ We don’t doubt for one second that you love us …even when you’re away.”

His face softened and he was getting her point.

“You make me happy. You make the boys happy. You aren’t John. Not by a mile.”

“If it ever gets too much for you. You’ll say something right?”

“If what get’s too much? Your work?”

He solemnly nodded his head. He acted as if it was inevitable.

“If that day ever comes, I promise you’ll be the the first to know…then I know that we’ll work through it together.”

She pulled her legs off his lap and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her head to his chest.

“We’re okay. I know that you’re worried about Ann, but we’re fine. We’re better than fine.”

He wrapped his other arm around her and let out a deep long breath. He seemed to relax and believe her.

“You’re allowed to be happy Jake. Even if your sister isn’t in a good place right now. Please don’t feel guilty.”

He kissed the top of her head and she could feel him reluctantly smile. She was getting pretty good at reading his mind.

“Wanna watch a movie smarty pants?”

————————————————————

She fell asleep with her head in his lap less than halfway through Beetlejuice. It was all his fault, he wouldn’t stop playing with her hair. Ever since she was a child, that has always been a sure fire way to put her to sleep. He knew all of her weaknesses.

She woke up alone on the couch three hours later to the overwhelming smell of pumpkins.

“What time is it?”

“Hey Sleepy Head. It’s a little after midnight. Thought I’d get started on a few of these bad boys. Check this one out.”

He looked so happy and excited. It was nice to see him smile. He barely gave her time to wake up before he turned the biggest pumpkin around to show her. It had a perfect Godzilla carved into it. He looked so proud of himself when her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Wow!” she was very impressed.

“You likey?”

“I lovey. Who knew you had such mad pumpkin carving skills?”

“I did this one for you. It’s a little lame, but I figured you’d like it.”

She rolled her eyes at him and sat up on the couch.

He picked a pumpkin up off the floor, and spun it around to show her his creation.

Once she figured out what it was she let out a small gasp and covered her smile with her hand.

It read J + Q = ❤️in a bigger heart surrounded by daisies, her favorite flower.

“I’m totally gunna brag about this one cause those little flowers took more time then my whole kickass Godzilla!”

“I love it.”

“Good. Cause I love you.” he said matter of factly.

She yawned and stretched her arms up high above her head.

“Wanna hit the hay Q?”

“Yeah. I’m exhausted. Wait. What’s that one?”

She was innocently referring to a pumpkin he had half heartedly placed aside.

“Shit.” he rubbed the back of his neck and was overcome with nervous laughter. “It’s nothin’. Just a gag one. I sent a pic to Cougar and Pooch, but I was going to toss it before the kids saw it in the morning.”

“You didn’t carve out a giant dick did you?” she teased.

“Noooo. But I should’ve.”

He grabbed it to show her, and she was stunned.

It was two very beautiful large chested women involve in some hot girl on girl action.

Quinn wasn’t stunned at the x-rated adult content, but at how lifelike it was.

“Woooow.” she said again much slower than she did before.

She couldn’t take her eyes off it, it was beautiful.

“You did this?”

“Yeah. I was just fucking around.” he tried to downplay her praise.

“I had no idea that you could…WAIT! Is that me and Scarlett Johansson?”

“Maybe” he puffed out a laugh. “…if you squint a little.” he slyly smirked and tilted his head to the side to study his handy work.

“Jensen!” she playfully smacked him and they both burst out laughing.

“What! You said ‘dreaming’ was my free pass!” he teased as she started to chase him around the living room. The dogs perked up from the couch and followed their mama in her pursuit.

“I’m sure you didn’t carve dirty pumpkins in your sleep!”

She caught up to him and he held the guilty pumpkin high above his head while she jumped and tried to grab it from him. She was almost successful a few times because he was laughing so hard. The pups were bouncing up on their dad trying to get in on all the action.

She chest bumped him and gave him a playful scowl. He looked down at her funny face and his eyes softened. He very nonchalantly dropped the pumpkin behind his head and let it crash on the hardwood floor and pulled her up against him. Duke and Daisy sniffed and licked at it and left them alone. She was a little sad to see him wreck something he spent so much time on.

He held her by the back of her neck and pulled her face to his. He kissed both her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her forehead, then finally left a chaste kiss on her lips. He was being so kind and gentle, it pulled on her heartstrings.

“Go to bed QBall. I’ll clean up all this pumpkin mess and be there in a bit.”

“You got it Cap.”

He gave her a pointed look and rolled her eyes. He was not looking forward to wearing the Captain America costume the boys picked out for him tomorrow. But the twinkle in Quinn’s eye made him think that maybe it was going to be worth it.

————————————————————————————-

Quinn was pulling a fresh batch of jack o lantern and ghost shaped sugar cookies out of the oven when there was a knock on the door. Mallory must be early.

Always eager to be helpful Cooper slid off his chair and ran to answer the door.

“Trick or Treat!”

“Auntie Mallory! Mommy’s makin’ cookies! Come and git one!”

She could hear her friend laughing with Cooper in the living room and a few moments later she was being dragged into the kitchen by the excited five year old.

“Happy Halloween Sweetie, you look nice. What’s with the coat?”

Mallory looked even more amazing than usual. Her hair was big and sexy and her makeup was out of this world. Quinn could never pull off winged eyeliner like her bestie could.

But it was odd that she was still wearing her long black Burberry trench coat. She was just here to help hand out candy while her and Jensen took the kids trick or treating, nothing fancy.

“Ummm. Let just saaaay you’re not my only date tonight.”

Mallory winked at her and motioned to Cooper. She got the point. The kids had no idea that Mallory was dating their Uncle Clay. For some reason being secretive and private about their relationship seemed to work for them.

“Coop can you bring J and your brother some cookies please?”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He left the two of them alone and headed to his room with his plate of treats.

“Hot date?” Quinn teased her and gave her a giant knowing grin. She was glowing like a proud parent.

“You’re such a dork.” Mallory rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide how amused she was with her friend. She was happy and it was pointless to try and hide it.

“Lemme see!”

“No way perv.” Mallory tightened the belt on her trench coat and stood up straighter.

“Perv? As in pervert? What the fuck do you have on under that trench coat Mal?” she giggled and walked around the kitchen island to get a better look at her. Oh this was good, she had her fuck me heels on too!

“Quinn.” she held up her hand and tried to strict but there was something about her old friend that always made her giggle like a little girl. “Don’t you dare.”

‘Lemme guess. Sexy devil?… Oh! Sexy Kitty Cat!”

“You do realize that whatever I am wearing, I’m wearing it for your brother right?”

“I admit it’s a little gross. I’m not gunna lie. But I still wanna see!” she whined. “We gotta figure out how to still do all the things that we used to do before you started mackin’ on the old man.”

“Mackin’? Is that what I’m doing now?” she chuckled at her friend’s choice of words.

She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn’t believe she was actually going to show her the sexy little number she had underneath her coat. This was crazy.

“Ok. It took me forever to find a garter that matched.” she untied her coat and unbuttoned all the buttons. “I was actually dying to call you up and ask you what you thought but…”

“But nothing! Next time you pick up the phone and call. Easy peasy. Now strip woman!”

It felt so nice to goof off with her friend again. Life, family, work and boyfriends were taking up too much of their time. Mallory was dating her brother, she understood that she didn’t want to overshare or put her in the middle of any issues they might have, but she still wanted them to be close.

Mallory was beaming. It was so cool to see her shaking with excitement. She so proud of her big brother for putting such a huge smile on her face.

She quickly threw open her coat and showed off the incredibly sexy little army soldier costume she had on. It was really close to being just lingerie, but if any could pull it off it was Mallory.

It was amazing. The corset was a black and grey camo and had fake medals and badges pinned to it. It pushed up and showcased her boobs perfectly. Her little black boy shorts were crazy short and looked painted on. Her fishnet thigh high stocking were strategically ripped in places and added such a cool effect.

“Oh my god Mallory! You look stunning!”

“Thanks, I think he’s going to lose his mind!”

“You’re going to give the old man a stroke.”

“Well I can dress up like a sexy nurse then.” she teased and gave her a cute little curtsy.

“OHHHH SHIIIIIT!”

Jensen’s loud shocked voice made both of the girls jump out of their skin. He was innocently on a search for more cookies and got a great view of Mallory’s costume. He got flustered and stopped dead in his tracks.   
  


“I’m sorry! _Ohhh fuck_.” Jensen didn’t know where to look. “Am I ever fuckin’ sorry! My eyes. They’re burning… _Quinn!_ My eyes!”

Mallory set her jaw and quickly covered up and tied up her coat. She was blushing but stood strong and tall and tried to play everything off as cool. Quinn could tell that she was embarrassed and instinctively stood in front of her to shield her while she did up her coat.

“That’s exactly the reaction I was looking for. Thanks Jensen.”

“Oh no. That’s not what I meant you look hot, like really crazy ho- ….I mean nice. You look…nice?”

“Is that a question?”

Jensen looked lost and Mallory was very clearly annoyed with him. Quinn couldn’t stand to see the two of them at odds with each other.

“Mallory, you’re like a sister to me. I don’t wanna think of you like…you know?”

Jensen was blushing and looked so sorry for inadvertently offending her. Quinn could physically see Mallory softening and backing down. She seemed genuinely touched by his words. So was she.

“Is there something that you needed Love?” she gave him a sweet smile and tried to save him from this awkward situation by changing the subject.

“Cookies?” Jensen’s asked with pained expression.

He loaded up on more treats he headed back to the boys room. Once he was out of earshot the two friends looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Oh my god. Did you see his _face_?”

“ _Aww_. Poor thing.” Mallory stuck her bottom lip out and awed like her boyfriend was the cutest thing in the world.

Quinn couldn’t help but agree. He totally was.

————————————————————————————–

Soon the boys were in their Spider-Man and Hulk costumes. Quinn added a ripped white t shirt to Jackson’s store bought outfit and Jensen had outfitted Cooper with a silly string shooter that attached to his wrist to shoot “webs.”

Quinn was dumping a big bag of candy into their giant “witch’s cauldron” candy bowl when she felt two large arms wrap tight around her waist. Jensen was just out of the shower and smelled so good. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in his scent.

“Look at ‘em.”

He swung her around a little and faced her in the boy’s direction. They looked adorable and were having so much fun together. They were really the best of friends.  Both were practicing their superhero poses and showing off for their Aunt Mallory.  

“They’re getting so big Quinn.” he had wonder and awe in his voice, but he also sounded a little sad.

But that’s just the way life goes. She notices their growth all the time. Granted, she has been with them since they were babies. Jensen has only been in their lives for a year. He sounded so much like a parent. Loving a man that loved her kids gave Quinn a peace that she has never felt before.

“They are.”

They both watched the boys play like it was the most interesting show in the world. Both were trying to memorize the moment and not take it granted. She reached up around to the back of his neck and played with his damp hair. He let out a small involuntary groan and quickly kissed her temple.

“Come on QBall. Let’s get you in your costume.”

She rolled her eyes and he squeezed her a little tighter, as if he could sense her reaction.

“Come on this is the first time I’ve brought it up all day.”

“I know, I know. I’m on it Cap.”

He smiled against her neck and quickly pinched her butt.  

“I’m actually just as excited to see you in yours…”                                                                                                                                                                               ————————————————————————————

Quinn had to give Jensen props. The costume that he picked out for her fit like a glove. She half expected him to pick out something a little bit too small so her boobs would “accidentally” appear bigger.

She kept her makeup pretty simple, but played up her eyes a little bit, sprayed on some perfume and called Mallory in to help her with her red Black Widow wig.

“He is freakin’ adorable with those kids.”

“Jensen? Yeah he’s pretty awesome.”    

Quinn was struggling to tuck her dark brown hair in around the edges of her cheap wig. Every time she tried it seemed to make the part in middle crooked.

“Here. Gimme that.” Mallory narrowed her eyes and focused on fixing it for her. “I’m serious Q. Those kids love him. Like LOVE love him.”

“You sound worried about that Auntie Mallory. It a good thing.”

“Is it?” Mallory stopped fiddling with her hair and looked her friend in the eye. “Are you guys for real? Like a forever kinda real?”

“Yessss Mallory we are a forever kinda real. At least I really hope we are. Don’t worry so much.”

“I love those kids Q.”

She looked so serious, it made Quinn stop smiling.

“You know I’m not having kids of my own. Those two boys are the closest thing I’ll get to kids birthday parties, high school graduations, and grandkids. I don’t want them getting hurt. Are you going to ask him to move in soon? Do you want to get married again?”

“Mallory. Don’t.”

She started to play with her fingers and chew on her bottom lip. She has skillfully avoided this topic for months now, she’s been so scared to make any permanent changes and have it blow up in her face. Jensen deserves a medal for how patient he’s been with her.

“You saw the three of them together. Things are good.” she answered with a small voice.

“Hey.” Mallory’s voice softened once she saw how heavy this was weighing on her friend. “Fuck fear remember? He isn’t Ryan.”

“I know that. I’ll ask him to sell his place soon. It’s what we both want.”

Mallory hesitantly accepted her answer.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They came out into the living room to find that Annie and Alyssa had already arrived. The two of them looked adorable in their matching Ghostbusters costumes.

Quinn was shocked to see John in the corner of the room typing away on his phone. Before Quinn could say hello he was giving everyone his apologies.

“I gotta get back to the office.”

“Are you fu- …are you kidding me? It’s Halloween night.” Annie was mad but trying to keep her voice calm.

“Not in Beijing Ann. I’m sorry pumpkin, have fun with the boys okay.” he kissed the top of Alyssa’s head and gave Quinn and Mallory a tight nod. Then, just as quickly as he appeared, John was gone.

Quinn was close to tears watching all of this go down. Alyssa put on a brave face but Quinn saw her little shoulders slump when her dad announced that he was leaving. She was just like her uncle she mused. She’ll try and be strong and hold it all inside.

Annie got up off the couch and went into the kitchen. Quinn decided to give her her space and check on her in a minute.

They were all set to hit the streets soon and start trick or treating. She refused to give up and let this ruin the night for the kids.

“Lyssa Sweetie.” her big sad brown eyes looked up and Quinn did her best to give her the warmest most sincere smile that she could muster.

“I bought the dogs some costumes, do you wanna try and get them dressed for me?”

A slow smile stretched across her face and Quinn fought the urge to scoop her up in her arms and never let her go.

“They’re the small superhero capes on my bed.”

Alyssa took off towards her room with Daisy in her arms and Duke following behind her.

“Mommy! Mommy! J is ready! He’s all dressed.”

“He’s Cap ‘em ‘merica Mommy! Look! Look!”

The boys were freaking out and pulling a very reluctant Jensen passed his niece down the hallway and into the living room.

Even with the sour embarrassed look on his face he took her breath away. He looked amazing. Quinn couldn’t form words. It was almost like he seemed taller for some reason.

“Holy Shit Jensen.” Mallory was impressed too.

“You said a bad word Auntie Mal.” Mallory playfully covered her mouth and scooped up the little Hulk and sat him on her hip.

Jensen looked up and took four quick long strides over to where Quinn was standing, his eyes were huge.

“You look….” he reached out to touch her and stopped himself.

“That good huh?”

She changed her stance and stood up straighter and crossed her arms across her chest. Trying her best to morph into Black Widow.

Jensen saw what she was doing and stood up straighter as well. That Cap suit defined every muscle on his body. Quinn felt lightheaded for a moment.

They squared off and were waiting to see which one was going to crack first.

“You’re gunna need this big guy.” Mallory had her lips pressed together and was trying not to laugh at them as she nudged him with her elbow and handed him his shield. Jackson giggled into her shoulder.

“Oh my god. You gotta send a picture to Casey. She’s gunna lose her shit!” Annie was leaning up against the door to the kitchen and was trying to sound cheerful. Her eyes looked red and puffy like she had been crying.

“Where’s John?” Jensen asked the question but he had a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer.

Quinn shot him a look of warning and shook her head. His jaw set while he looked and his sister and Quinn reached out and took his hand. He squeezed it and she rubbed her thumb against the top of his hand. She could feel him trying to calm down.

“Alyssa is in my room with the dogs. Chill out okay. For her.”

“It’s okay Cap. I shoulda saw it coming.” Annie pushed herself off the door frame and fixed her Ghostbusters goggles in the mirror. “Let’s show these kids how Team Jensen hauls candy.”

Jensen puffed out a laugh and shook his head. Halloween was always their favorite holiday growling up. Knowing that they now got to share it with their own kids was pretty trippy. If Annie was going to smile and put a brave face on then he was going to as well.

Pictures were taken before they left. Far too many. The boys were getting annoyed.

Quinn sent maybe a dozen to Charlie and Zach and a few to her brother. She thought she was being careful, but accidently sent one to Clay with Jensen in his costume.

Dirty looks were passed and she tried to apologize without laughing. Jensen considered hacking into his boss’s phone to delete all evidence of him dressed up, but figured it wasn’t worth a potential court martial.

The kids were outside in the hallway waiting for him when Jensen took a quick dorky selfie of him giving a thumbs up and sent it off to his best friend Casey in NY. She was the biggest Captain America freak that he knew. Moments later, he heard a reply.

 **Casey:** Seriously Loser. Don’t ruin this for me. He’s the only man I’d ever go straight for.

Jensen laughed and sent her about five more pictures in quick session just to fuck with her. The last one he sent was a family pic that Mallory took of him, Quinn, and the two boys. He wanted to show off his little family to his friend.

He waited for a response.

“Come on J we gotta jet.” Quinn called out to him from the doorway. “The SuperHeroes are getting restless!”

He kept staring at his screen as he made his way towards the door. He almost forgot his shield, he was so focused on his phone. Come on Case, say something.

 **Casey:** Cute. Happy Halloween.

He let out the breath that he was holding. He was winning her over. He could feel it.

 **Jensen:** Happy Halloween Case.

———————————————————————————–

“Naw I don’t buy it QBall. There’s noooo way that all those moms were tryin’ ta hit me up.”

“Your pocket full of phone numbers says otherwise babe.” she teased with a knowing smirk.

Jensen was maybe dressed like a genetically enhanced super soldier, but he was still her dorky, clueless boyfriend. They were sitting in kitchen stealing some of the boys Halloween candy and discussing their evening. Apparently they viewed the night very differently.

“Dude they wanted to set up playdates with the boys.”

“Is that the line they were using while they were checking out your ass? That’s pretty smooth. What about the moms that wanted to take pictures with you?”

She gave him a pointed look and it slowly started to make sense to him. He shuddered and rolled his neck. The poor guy looked so creeped out.

“I told you you looked good. Ya didn’t believe me? I had a hard time keeping my hands off you.”

“No shit.” he gave her a sly smile and tried to find a peanut butter cup in Coopers candy stash. “I don’t get it though. What’s the big deal with Captain America? He doesn’t fly or do anything cool. What is it about that guy that turns you chicks into horn dogs.”

“Ha! Well I wouldn’t say we all go full ‘horn dog’.” Quinn stole a twizzler from Jackson’s candy haul and tried not to laugh at him.

“Babe, some of things you whispered in my ear tonight were downright foul. You made the bottom half of my costume very uncomfortable.”

“Well I’m sorry not sorry about that.”

He looked so cute. He found another Twizzler and tossed it to her.

“He’s just a good guy that tries to do the right thing…and looks super hot doin’ it….just like you my love.” she winked at him and he smiled his shy smile.

“Ugh. Whatever. You chicks are crazy. Give me IronMan anyday. Even the Hulk is cooler. But maybe you’re right about all the extra female attention dude. Even Chloe was nice to me.”

“NO WAY!”

Chloe was the head coach of the Petunias and an old friend of Annie’s. Jensen and Quinn were not her favorite people and Quinn avoided her whenever she could.

“Way. Should I maybe wear the suit to some games, get on her good side. Maybe Lyssa could get some more field time?”

“I’m game for pimping you out for a good cause.” she leaned across the kitchen island and kissed his forehead while he chewed a mouthful of Junior Mints.

“I think she may have grabbed my ass at one point. At first, I thought it must have been an accident.” Quinn looked horrified, but before she completely freaked out, he tried to distract her. “Did you see Coop spray that bully with his silly string?”

“Noooo. Me and Annie were fixing Jack’s costume. What happened?”

“This little punk told Alyssa that Ghostbusters were just for boys and that she looked dumb.”

“That little shithead.”

“I know right? He wouldn’t leave her alone. She was two seconds away from crying and there swoopes in Coop.” he chuckled and shook his head. He looked so proud of his little buddy. “He said ‘she can be whoever she wants’ and sprayed him with about 2 cans worth of silly string and asked him ‘who looks dumb now?’ ”

Quinn covered her huge smile with her hands.

“That’s mah boy.”

 


End file.
